Sampai Bertemu Lagi
by Incasey
Summary: Hinata yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama (?) kepada seorang mas Jabrik -coret- mas mas PLN /"Katanya nanti datang kesini, sekitar 15 menit nanti sampai."/"Hinata-san?"/"Tidak Bisa!"/"Biar ku obati."/"Melihatmu."/"Akan kupastikan kita bertemu lagi."/"Sen-senpai?"/Happy #NHFD8 / Udah fluffy belum ya?/Review anda adalah penyemangatku/


-Sampai Bertemu Lagi-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba (sedikit dari pengalaman :v)

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ?, Udah Fluffy belum ya ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? :'v ampun Senpai

Enjoy~

-Sampai Bertemu Lagi-

KLAP

'Eh ?'

"Hinata ? Kau di mana ? Cepat cari lilin!" Teriak ibuku dari dapur yang sekarang sudah gelap gulita. Tidak hanya dapur, seluruh rumahku dalam keadaan gelap. Yang benar saja, baru kemarin aku pergi untuk membayar listrik. Kenapa sekarang malah mati listrik ? Mana aku sedang menyalakan komputer dan mengerjakan tugas bahasa ku yang hampir selesai. Tapi tepat sebelum mati listrik tadi, aku sudah sempat menge-save tugas ku itu. Tapi tetap saja tugas itu belum selesai dan besok sudah harus kuserahkan ke Tsunade-san, dosen killer ku yang _masa bodo_ dengan alasan apapun itu . Kalau sudah deadline ya harus kumpulin ! Argh !

"Aduh . . mana sih lilinnya !?" Ucapku sambil mencari-cari lilin ditumpukan alat-alat rumah yang seingatku lilin nya memang ada di situ. Dengan sedikit pencahayaan dari handphone ku, akhirnya kutemukan juga, ternyata tertutup oleh tumpukan plastik.

"Ini Ibu." kuserahkan lilin itu pada Ibuku yang masih diselimuti oleh kegelapan tadi.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu. Lalu kunyalakan hpku, pukul 11 malam. Ya ampun, kapan hidup nya sih !? Daritadi yang kulakukan hanya duduk di depan rumah sambil melihat rumah-rumah tetangga ku yang juga mati listrik. Beberapa orang ada yang juga lebih memilih duduk-duduk diluar daripada didalam rumah yang saat ini masih gelap gulita. Aku juga benci gelap, bukan karena punya ketakutan pada gelap. Hanya tidak suka saja.

PET !

Dan seketika lampu depan rumah tetanggaku nyala, aku mengernyit bingung. Kenapa rumahku masih gelap ? Ada apa ini ?

.

.

"Ya . . Halo ? Iya dengan PLN ? Sa-saya Hinata Hyuga. Anu itu, saya mau lapor, di rumah saya kenapa masih mati lampu ya ? Oh jalan Konoha. No 5 iya benar. Baik saya tunggu. Trimakasih."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ibuku,

"Katanya nanti datang kesini, sekitar 15 menit nanti sampai." Jawabku seadanya.

Kesal sekali, kenapa hanya rumahku yang masih mati listriknya ? Apa ada kabel yang putus ? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi konslet listrik ? Apa ada stop kontak di rumahku yang terbakar ? Apa daya komputerku terlalu besar ? Tapi biasanya kalau aku pakai tidak masalah kok. Entahlah, tunggu saja mas-mas PLN yang datang nanti. Dan kuharap acara mati listrik ini cepat selesai.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring~Tring~_

"Ha-halo ? Ah , sudah sampai ? Mas ada dimana ? Di depan Toko Roti Laven ? Ah ya saya kesana" Ucapku mematikan handphone lalu mengantunginya dan mulai bergegas menuju Toko Roti Laven yang ada di depan gang rumahku. Katanya mas PLN sudah sampai, tapi tidak tahu gang yang mana rumahku. Jadi akupun diminta untuk menjemputnya.

Sesampai di depan gang, akupun celingak celingukan kesana sini. Mencari mas-mas PLN itu. Dan tepat di seberang sebelah kanan yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempatku berdiri terlihat dua orang lelaki lengkap dengan pakaian ciri khas petugas PLN. Yang satu terlihat sedang sibuk mengambil peralatan di mobil dengan bercetakkan di bagian samping nya "PLN". Sementara satunya lagi sedang terlihat mencari-cari seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik nya yang berantakan itu. Dan tepat setelah itu, mata kami bertrubukan, dan sempat saja kami hanya terdiam saling tatap hingga tanpa sadar aku terpesona dengan ketampanan wajahnya (cinta pandangan pertama ciye :v) Namun ada yang aneh, aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Mulai tersadar akupun melambai-lambaikan tangan ku ke arah mas-mas jabrik itu. Seolah mas itu juga sadar diapun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan menepuk punggung mas satunya. Lalu menunjuk ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya rumah Hinata-san saja yang masih mati listriknya." Ucap mas–mas PLN dengan mata menuju ke arah atas tiang listrik depan rumahku dengan senter yang ada ditangannya diarahkan ke bagian atas tiang. Oh itu mas yang berambut raven, yang tadi sibuk mengambil peralatan.

Sementara mas yang jabrik sudah bersiap-siap akan naik ke atas tiang itu dengan tangga yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh nya.

"Hei, Sasuke ! Pegang yang benar ya !" Ucap mas jabrik dari atas sambil melihat kebawah, tepatnya ke arah mas berambut raven disebelahku ini.

"Oh ya, Hinata-san sedikit menjauh saja ya. Atau mungkin di depan rumah saja. Sekalian buat nge cek nanti kalau sudah menyala, sudah menyala semua atau belum." Lanjut Mas jabrik sambil melihatku.

"A-ah ! Baiklah." Ucapku sedikit gugup, lalu mulai berjalan ke depan rumah.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian lampu rumahku pun menyala, diikuti dengan senyuman lega karena akhirnya rumah ku sudah tidak gelap gulita lagi. Kemudian kulihat mas-mas PLN yang tadi, yang kutahu salah satunya bernama Sasuke dan satunya aku belum tahu alias mas jabrik berjalan ke arahku. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh, mas jabrik terlihat sedikit merintih kesakitan sambil menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang punggungnya. Aku hanya bisa mengernyit heran sambil sesekali mencoba melihat kebelakang tubuhnya itu. Hingga aku disadarkan oleh suara mas jabrik yang ternyata sudah sampai didepanku.

"Hinata-san ?"

"Eh !? Ah ya ?"

Mas jabrik tersenyum mendengar jawabku yang seakan-akan ketahuan tidak menyadari bahwa mas jabrik sudah sampai di depannya.

"Semua sudah bereskan ? Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja ada kabel yang putus. Kabel yang tersalur ke rumah Hinata-san putus karena benang layangan. Tadi ada layangan juga di atas sana." Ucap mas jabrik sambil melirik ke arah tiang yang tadi dinaikinya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit, sambil masih masih mengernyit penasaran dengan tangan mas jabrik itu.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu ya, Hinata-san. Ayo Naruto." Ucap Mas raven -maksudku- Sasuke kali ini.

"ah ! tu-tunggu !" Ucapku cepat ketika mereka terlihat ingin berbalik pergi.

"a-ano . . Mas Jabrik, eh !? maksudku Naruto-san. . . tangannya ?" Ucapku memelan sambil melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih disembunyikan itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah karena ketahuan, ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menunjukkan kepada Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata terkejut melihat tangan naruto yang sudah berlumuran darah yang darah nya memang tidak terlalu banyak sih, dengan ditutupi selembar kain tipis mencoba menahan darah yang masih terus keluar itu. Tentu saja itu mengganggu Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata langsung menyentuh tangan itu dan mulai memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun tak kalah terkejut, dengan semburat merah tipis yang bertengger di pipi tan nya.

"A-ah ini tadi cuman kena alat sedikit, nggk sengaja. Nggk masalah darahnya dikit kok." Ucap Naruto dengan tangan kiri nya yang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa !" Ucap Hinata sedikit keras. Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersentak kaget mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sedetik kemudan Hinata menatap lurus ke mata Naruto.

"Biar ku obati." Ucap Hinata lembut.

.

.

.

.

"A-aduh, pelan pelan Hinata-san."

Bukannya pelan, Hinata malah semakin menekan kapas yang dipegangnya ke tangan Naruto yang luka itu.

"Ini sudah pelan kok." Ucap Hinata asal. Sambil tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah mas PLN di depannya ini yang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Lain kali, hati-hati. Kalau tangan terluka lalu mengeluarkan darah harusnya langsung ditutup kain dengan diikat yang benar, jangan asal seperti tadi. Ditahan, agar darahnya tidak keluar terus." Lanjut Hinata sambil mulai memerban tangan Naruto dengan perban yang selalu sedia di rumah Hinata, untuk jaga-jaga ada kejadian seperti ini.

Naruto hanya diam sambil melihat Hinata yang terlihat terampil dalam mengobati lukanya itu. Perlahan senyumnya pun tertarik keluar karena sudah tidak tahan untuk disembunyikan.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah lama mengenal Hinata. Hinata adalah adik kelas nya di SMA dulu. Dan dulu dia pertama kali bertemu Hinata ketika dia sedang berkelahi dengan Kiba teman sekelas SMAnya.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Ada perkelahian !"

"Eh !? Dimana ?"

"Di Parkiran ! Itu Naruto-senpai ! Dengan Kiba-kun!" Ucap Sakura panik.

"Kiba-kun ?" Hinatapun ikut panik, mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya disebut-sebut. Bahkan sedang berkelahi dengan salah satu senpainya. Segera saja Hinata dan Sakura berlari menuju parkiran.

Sesampainya di parkiran,

"Hentikan ! " Teriak Hinata sambil mencoba melerai Kiba dan Naruto-senpai, namun tentu saja tidak berhasil. Dengan tubuh Hinata yang kecil tentu saja pasti kalah, dan benar saja selanjutnya Hinata tidak sengaja terkena salah satu pukulan Naruto yang tadinya ingin ditujukan kepada Kiba tapi Hinata memcoba menghentikannya tapi ternyata tidak berhasil dan malah mengenai dirinya.

BRUK !

Hinatapun terjatuh dan seketika perkelahian Kiba dan Naruto terhenti lalu mereka melihat ke arah Hinata yang jatuh karena ulah Naruto. Dan Naruto tentu saja terkejut, sementara Kiba langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata ! Kau baik-baik saja ?" Ucap Kiba khawatir, sementara Hinata mencoba bangun kembali namun tanpa sadar dia merintih pelan karena merasakan nyeri di bagian siku tangannya. Yang ternyata tergores batu–batu kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan sikunya yang mulai mengeluarkan bercak darah.

Melihat itu, Kiba langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Naruto marah.

"Kau ! Kau membuatnya terluka !" Ucap Kiba membentak Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mengabaikan Kiba yang berteriak marah kepadanya dan ia hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang sekarang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh seorang perempuan berambut pink, dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ck .. Kurang ajar" Ucap Kiba karena kesal diabaikan, lalu mulai ingin meluncurkan satu pukulan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

Namun Hinata langsung saja menahan Kiba, menarik nya mundur. Sambil berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun. Sudah hentikan." Ucap Hinata lembut. Mencoba meredakan emosi Kiba.

Naruto yang melihat aksi Hinata hanya mengernyit kesal. Kemudian selanjutnya ia melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba membungkuk di hadapannya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Setelah itu ia melihat Hinata yang pergi bersama Kiba yang masih menatapnya tajam karena masih belum puas melepas amarahnya.

.

.

.

"Hai ! Hyuuga Hinata !"

Hinata pun menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan terkejutnya dia melihat senpainya entah siapa namanya tadi lupa, yang tadi pagi sempat berkelahi dengan Kiba.

"A-ah, ma-maaf untuk yang tadi pagi!" Ucap Hinata langsung sambil membungkuk dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum pelan. Lalu mulai berjalan dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan, kenapa senpainya ini malah duduk di sampingnya dan tidak mengucapkan apapun. Karena gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Hinata pun melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan lukanya tadi pagi, lalu meneteskan obat ke sikunya. (Oh ya ini di UKS sekolah ya kejadiannya, peace)

Selama 2 menit kedepan mereka hanya masih diam saja dengan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan lukanya dan Naruto yang terus saja memperhatikan Hinata. Merasa risih terus ditatap seperti itu Hinatapun memberanikan diri bertanya,

"A-ano, apa senpai baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Hinata pelan,

"Aku baik." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Kenapa apa ?"

"Kenapa ke ... UKS ?"

"Melihatmu."

DEG

"eh ?" Semburat merahpun muncul di pipi chubby Hinata. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan imut diwajahnya itu.

"Hinata . ." Ucap Naruto menggantung

"Y-Ya ?" Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Akan kupastikan kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum mengeluarkan cengiran khas yang dimilikinya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat gadis mana saja terlena melihatnya. (heleh)

BLUSH

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil masih terus melihat Naruto yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan nya di ruang UKS sendirian. Sampai Naruto pergi Hinata (masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah) mencerna ucapan senpainya itu dengan bingung sekaligus deg-deg-an. (Es Degan !? :v)

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Mengingat itu Naruto pun tersenyum sendiri, saat itu Naruto memang mempunyai niat ingin menemuai Hinata. Namun sangat disayangkan, besoknya Hinata sudah menghilang. Dengan sedikit memaksa Kiba yang sebenarnya teman sekelasnya itu, akhirnya mau memberitahu kemana Hinata pergi (setelah sempat debat). Hinata pindah ke luar kota, mengikuti ayahnya yang saat itu mendapat dinas luar kota. Terpaksa sekeluarga ikut karena jaraknya yang jauh dan Ayah Hinata juga akan bekerja lama di sana.

Namun takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, Naruto yang sekarang bekerja di kantor PLN tanpa di duga bertemu dengan Hinata yang melapor bahwa rumahnya mati listrik.

Namun bisa dilihat bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingat ataupun mengenalinya.

Tidak apa, tidak masalah. Asal mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Naruto sudah senang. Sensasi aneh selalu dirasakannya ketika bersama Hinata.

Saat Naruto tidak sengaja melukai Hinata dulu, ia merasa sangat menyesal dan khawatir.

Naruto yang tidak tahanpun menghampiri Hinata yang ada di UKS sekolah. Dan tanpa dipungkiri dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang sama saat berada di samping gadis itu. Namun dia mnyukainya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Trimakasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata penuh arti.

Hinata yang melihat hanya bingung, dengan semburat merah menempel di pipinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Hinata-chan." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini ia tersenyum sambil menatap Hinata intens.

DEG

Hinata kaget bukan main, detik berikutnya ia hanya terdiam berfikir. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya membesar kaget seakan-akan sebuah memori kecil masa lalunya datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Sen . . pai ?"

.

.

.

.

END

Review plis ?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


End file.
